


Detention and Audio Books

by TempestVoiced



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestVoiced/pseuds/TempestVoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Wash have detention. Tucker bugs the ever-loving shit out of Wash and the detention teacher listens to...strange books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention and Audio Books

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tuckington fic, so I've probably mucked up here and there, but I promise I'll get better! (Also my first M/M fic because I'm more into F/F and F/M, whoops).

“Psst. Psst, hey, Wash.”

"Tucker, shut up.”

“ _Wash_. Hey. Psst. Wash-”

“Lavernius Tucker, if I hear you talk one more time you’re staying after school,” the ornery detention teacher hisses, glaring at Tucker from her desk.

Tucker rolls his eyes and pretends to be writing something down, even though he doesn’t have any paper on his desk and is actually drawing a penis on the smooth wood.

Tucker looks out of the corner of his eyes and sees Wash reading one of his textbooks ( _Nerd_ , he thinks). He picks up his bag and pulls out one of his notebooks, flipping past more penis doodles and random scribbles to find a clean page. He rips it out with a flourish and tears off one of the corners. The detention teacher has a tape player on her desk and her old-as-fuck over the head headphones on, listening to an audiobook as the reads along with a physical copy, both containing many synonyms for the word “ravish.” She doesn’t take notice of Tucker or how he’s throwing a paper ball at Wash.  
It hits the freckled blonde on the top of his ear and he flinches, mouthing ‘ _what the fuck_.’ He looks over at Tucker expectantly.  
‘What?’ he mouths.  
‘Open it,’ Tucker mouths back.  
Wash sighs heavily, picking the ball off the floor and starts to unfold it, ripping it a few times in the process.  
‘ _i’m bored. what are we gonna do later_ ’  
Wash rolls his eyes and shoves the paper in his jacket pocket. Tucker growls.  
And rips more paper to throw at Wash.  
One hits his temple, the other his shoulder, neck, and nose. Tucker can see a vein pulsing in his forehead.  
He’s just about to throw another ball at Wash before the other throws his pencil at him, hitting the teenager in the eye.  
Tucker yelps, dropping the ball and angrily whispers “WHAT THE FUCK.”  
Wash smirks in satisfaction, turning back to his textbook. The detention teacher does not notice.  
Tucker picks up the pencil from the floor, still holding his eye. He aims it so very neatly so to hit the boys nose, and in one fluid movement, it is flying out of his hand and into the detention teacher’s cleavage.  
She jumps and shrieks and manages to pull the headphones out of her tape player and knock her book to the ground as the words “ _-but his shame made him even hotter. Hotter for sex_ ” came out of the speaker on the side.  
Tucker started howling and Wash had to hold back a flurry of laughter, biting his lips as his cheeks got red.  
The teacher tries to frantically press the stop button on the player as more of the story plays through the speakers.  
“ _He stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushed into Hilda’s rich-_ ”  
The story was immediately stopped and Tucker was laughing so hard he was crying. The bell that ends the school day and releases them from the detention room rings.  
The teacher screeches at them to leave and they hurriedly do so, gathering their things and running out while Tucker is taking deep breaths from laughing so hard.

When they get to the parking lot, Tucker has regained his composure but his face hurts from smiling.  
“What the fuck kind of book was that?” he asks Wash, “ _Hotter for sex_. Even I could write better shit than that!”  
“The woman was listening to audio porn and you’re worried about the way it was written?”  
“Trust me, it’s not worth listening to if it isn’t produced right.”  
“I...Did not need to know that.”  
Tucker chuckles as they get into Wash’s truck and throws his bag in the backseat.  
“Where to?” Wash asks, putting his keys in the ignition and turning on the AC.  
“Your house. My room looks like shit and my Xbox broke,” the other complains, messing with the radio, “You still got Halo?”  
Wash nods as he pulls out of the parking lot, the hand that’s not on the wheel resting on the console between him and Tucker, fingertips touching the other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the audio book is Sandra Hill's "Rough and Ready."  
> Yeah.


End file.
